


First Date/Trust me.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Franky admits to Erica who asks what she used to like doing before being in Wentworth. Franky says cooking (obviously) and rock climbing (indoor and outdoor) and then like a few years later Franky is out, reunites with Erica, and their first date is indoor rock climbing that Franky teaches Erica to do =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date/Trust me.

Erica’s shaking hands reached out, clawing at Franky, pulling her as close as she could.  
“Tell me something,” she said between breaths.  
“Mm, what?” Franky asked.  
“Before you got to prison,” Erica said as Franky attacked her neck, “What were you into?”  
“Still women,” Franky laughed.  
Erica laughed, “That’s not what I meant, Franky.”  
“Well, what do you mean?”  
“Like if you were going to take someone on a date, where would you take them?” Erica asked.  
Franky thought for a moment, “I don’t know. I never really went on dates per se,” she shrugged, “But I don’t know, I’d probably cook for you if you let me near your kitchen.”  
“If you promise to keep your temper,” Erica said.  
Franky smiled, “For you, of course. Then I don’t know, you ever been rock climbing?”  
“Rock climbing?” Erica was surprised, “No, I’ve never been. I’m kind of scared of heights.”  
Franky bit her lip and giggled, “Well I’ll hold you, you won’t be scared then right?”  
“I don’t know, I’m pretty wussy when it comes to heights,” Erica admitted.  
“I’ll take care of you,” Franky said, stroking her jaw.  
Erica smiled, “Well you’ll just have to be good and get out of here won’t you?” she muttered.

And a long, long two years later, Franky stepped out of the gates of Wentworth. Sure, sneaking around the prison finding secret moments alone with the governor was a lot of fun, and quite the turn on but it would be really nice to be able to hold Erica’s hand and take her on a proper date, treat her right, maybe have sex with her in a bed instead of against an office wall. Cook her breakfast the next morning after sleeping beside her whole night. God, she wanted that so badly.

“This is fantastic, Franky, you can really cook,” Erica said through a mouthful of food.  
Franky grinned, “I know, right?” she said arrogantly; she knew she was a good cook and for some reason, she loved how quickly Erica was shovelling down her food, it was really cute, “Hey, eat slower, you can’t savour the taste if you eat so fast,” she teased anyway.  
Erica stopped with her fork midway to her mouth and smiled, blushing, “Sorry, I’m starving. Plus,” she put her fork in her mouth and laughed, “this is really good.”  
Franky laughed, eating her own food and taking a sip of wine, “You know what we’re doing next, right?”  
Erica looked up at her, thinking for a moment until it clicked, “No,” she put her fork down, “Franky, no. I told you I’m terrified of heights, I can’t!”  
Franky smirked, “You’ll be fine, Erica, I’ll take care of you.”  
Erica shifted in her seat, “Franky – “  
“Oh come on, you like trying new things. We’ve established that over the last few months,” she pressed, smiling eagerly.  
Erica rubbed her neck but picked her fork back up, “Fine, but if I fall I’m going to kill you.”  
“You won’t fall, I promise,” Franky said quietly, taking Erica’s hand, “I won’t let you.”  
Erica was a bundle of nerves as Franky paid and signed them in. Even after all these years, the woman behind the counter recognised Franky and they chatted for a while light-heartedly. Erica squeezed Franky’s hand and she turned to Erica and smiled, slinging an arm around Erica’s shoulders as they made their way to the wall.  
“You want to watch me first?” Franky asked.  
Erica nodded, “Okay.”  
Franky got her harness all set up and was ready to go when she felt Erica’s grip on her arm, “Be careful,” she whispered, looking up at the wall in front of them apprehensively.  
Franky frowned and took Erica by the shoulders, “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”  
And she did, she went up the fifteen metre wall with ease, climbing her way up the wall with expertise, looking like she was merely running up the wall like some kind of spider-woman. Erica kept her eyes on the other woman the whole time; she couldn’t do that, no way. Franky bounced her way down and landed on the ground with a smile on her face.  
“See, it’s fun,” she said, breathing lightly.  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, really…fun.”  
Franky unclipped herself, “It’s alright, we’ll start on a smaller wall for you okay? This one’s for experts,” she winked, “Trust me."  
Erica couldn't help but nod. She took Erica to a much smaller wall and helped her into the harness.  
“But Franky, they said you’re not allowed to come up with me,” Erica said.  
“Don’t worry, chick behind the counter has a thing for me, she’ll be fine,” Franky smirked.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Oh, what a surprise.”

“No, I’ll just stay here, it’s too far down,” Erica was visibly shaking.  
Franky bit her lip, maybe she shouldn’t have talked Erica into this, “Hey, it’s okay. Come on, I’ll hold you the whole way. Going down is way easier than up, really.”  
Erica refused to look down, “I can’t. Why did you make me do this?”  
Franky sighed, “It’s okay,” she said soothingly, “We’ll get down and we’ll do whatever you want okay?”  
“There’s that bar across the street, I need some tequila.”  
Franky laughed gently, “Okay, come here, just put your feet over, really slowly like this,” she showed Erica by example, and Erica swallowed hard and did the same thing. Going down was easier, after that bit anyway and she inched her feet down with Franky right beside her the whole time.  
“Hey, open your eyes, one more step,” Franky whispered, hand around Erica’s waist.  
Erica slowly opened her eyes, “Oh thank god,” she said and put her feet on the ground, “Get this thing off me.”  
Franky kissed her first then obliged getting the harness off the still shaking governor.  
“I’m never doing that again, ever,” Erica said.  
Franky smiled, “No worries. Kinda sexy in that harness though,” she pulled Erica closer and nuzzled into her neck playfully, laughing.  
Erica pushed her away, blushing and looking around; she wasn’t as comfortable as Franky was with her sexuality, “Let’s go get that tequila,” she said, grabbing Franky’s hand and pulling her to the door.  
“Next time you can choose what we do,” Franky whispered into the governor’s ear.


End file.
